This invention relates to gasoline engines and more particularly to a single nozzle injection system for cost minimization and knock control.
The addition of an anti-knock fuel such as ethanol is very attractive for producing highly efficient gasoline engines. Anti-knock systems are known that utilize multiple sets of injectors resulting in a complex and thus expensive system. It is also known to inject gasoline and an anti-knock fuel such as ethanol through the same nozzle using a single plenum and one valve. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/991,774 filed Nov. 18, 2004. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. This pending patent application does not, however, disclose how to mix the gasoline and ethanol before reaching the injector and in particular does not disclose any means for mixing the ethanol and gasoline so as to minimize the cost of the system through the use of a single high pressure pump.